1. Field of the Invention
The present Invention relates to connectors and more specifically it relates to a device for engaging and disengaging two baby strollers as required.
2. Prior Art
Numerous connectors have been provided in prior art that are adapted to attach, join, fasten, couple, engage, link, unite articles together or connecting two baby strollers together such as the "DEVICE FOR CONNECTING TWO BABY STROLLERS TOGETHER" of Thomas and Regina Redmond U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,938.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.